


Memories

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: After a pleasant evening with her girlfriend, Akane let herself to relive the happiest memories of her and Kuroko.





	Memories

“Kuroko… Hey, Kuroko. Waaakeee up…” Akane sang quietly. She and Kuroko had been chilling in her apartment, watching movies, eating fast foods, playing games and relaxing. And even making love at some point.   
After that they fell asleep. TV still playing another movie on the list but the sound was muted. 

Her small spiritual Phoenix nudging Kuroko’s one, the Crane.

All of them had such animals. Vivid spirits no-one can touch except for their owners. Sometimes those spirits would fly or walk behind their owners. Sometimes they would wrap themselves as a half mist around them. Those spirits weren’t big, reaching the size of a half of an arm. Transparent but glowing with their respectful colours.

Kuroko groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Her spiritual Crane turned its head toward the red Phoenix.

“C’mon, sleepy-head. Don’t leave me hanging” Akane pulled the covers away, kissing her girlfriend on the head. 

“Fine… I’m up, I’m up…” The black haired girl sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes “What time is it?” Judging by the darkness behind the window it was still early. Maybe not that dark since the moon rays were peeking through the curtains.

“Two o’clock” The golden eyed girl lied down on the bed. She reached and tugged at the strand of black hair.

“Two?! Akane!” Kuroko rapidly turned to face the giggling girl.

The aforementioned girl had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing at that silly dumbfounded face. Oh, how she loved messing with the Vice President.  
However, she did notice a small intriguing thing. Whenever Kuroko was mad or ‘softer’ she referred to Akane by her name. Missing the ‘Miss or Lady’. Although still being careful to maintain her authority. 

“That is my name, Kuroko” the girl joked, pulling her down before snuggling close. The spirits doing the same.

Kuroko muttered something angrily. But wrapping her arms around her lover. 

“You forgot to add mesmerizing and kind and funny” Akane snorted at the look the serious girl gave her. 

“I hate you…” Kuroko blushed, looking at the ceiling. 

“I love you too” Akane nuzzled to Kuroko’s bare chest. 

The red haired girl let her mind wander. Placing her hand on her girlfriend’s chest she brought back the memory of their first meeting. 

=================================================================

Akane strolled through the corridor, humming a song, her Phoenix floating behind her. She bowed to some students. She twirled and laughed causing a playful giggle among the passing people. She ruffled Uekiya’s hair on her way.

“Hey there, happy one!” The leader of the Gardening Club straightened her hair “How are you doing?” She asked in her gentle voice, smiling. Her spirit was a Fox that barked happily. 

“Oh, I’m just excited!” Akane exclaimed, fixing the two feathers behind her ear. Her spirit squeaked “I heard we’re going to have a new student in our Council!”

“Oh, right!” Uekiya pondered for a moment “Maybe he or she will keep those delinquents and Aoi and Shiromi at bay. I am very worried for the plants. I don’t want them to suffer anymore because of their fights” the brown haired girl’s face dropped. Her Fox laying its paw on her feet to cheer her up.  
Akane opened one of her eyes to glance at the girl. That was true. The girl did care very much for all the plants at school. Seeing them destroyed must be hard for her.

“I’m ready to help that person! No worries!” Akane waved to her friend before jogging off. Her spirit right behind her.

“I’m sorry for being late but…” she stopped when she saw no-one in the room. Her eyes widened in shock. Weird, normally she’s the one to be late. Did she miss the meeting?

Suddenly another spirit appeared, flying from behind the bookshelf. It was glowing with white light and black smoke was also coming from it. It landed on the chair and looked at her with its white eyes. It wasn’t like a normal birds Akane knew. It was more… slim and majestic. The neck and beak were long. Just like its birdy legs.

The Phoenix landed in front of the another bird, letting out a quiet and friendly squeak. In response it stretched its wings and bowed. 

“I am sorry. I must have lost myself in that book I was reading. Therefore, I was unable to hear you, good Lady, coming in” stern and strong voice made Akane look at that bookshelf. A tall and slim girl was standing now next to it. She was wearing a white uniform just like Megami. Her hair was black and long, reaching a little below her shoulders. Black earrings and half glasses held by a string behind her neck.. Her fringe was strangely cut but it suited her. Grey eyes peering at her from behind the glasses. 

Akane stared at her, mouth agape. For some strange reason she found this girl… very attractive. She felt strength coming from her. Maybe not the physical one but mental one. She was a definition of authority. Unknowingly, Akane felt safe in her presence.

“Miss?” The girl asked, fixing her glasses. She put her hands behind her back.

Akane yelped in panic as she realised she was staring “Oh, I’m… I’m sorry” She rubbed the back of her head “I’m Akane” She extended her hand. She was blushing

“I am Kuroko, Miss Akane” She shook her hand “I am pleased to meet you. I do believe we will go well along”

Either Akane was dumb or she did hear a small waver in Kuroko’s voice. And she also saw a small blush… Weird…  
“W-where are the others?” Akane asked.

Kuroko took off her glasses to wipe them with a handkerchief “I am informed they will arrive shortly. There is no need to worry, Miss Akane”

“Why do you call me ‘Miss’”? Akane pondered. Kuroko only spared her a small glance before putting her glasses back on.

“You have probably noticed that I am… formal, as people tend to say. But I was also raised to respect others. However…” Akane shivered under the piercing gaze “I do not use such for people I… respect less” She finished with a sigh.

“Sooo…” Akane let herself approach the strict girl, leaning forward and placing her hands behind her back “Does that mean you think highly of me?”

Kuroko blushed, making her way toward the window, but it was only an excuse to turn away. Her Crane looked at her before flying and sitting on a windowsill. 

“You… Miss Akane… gave me no reason not to respect you. Yet” She scratched her spirit on its head “Do tell me” She barely moved her body but she glanced back at Akane “What is your role in here?”

“Oh! I’m a secretary!” Akane clapped happily. The fiery spirit landing on her shoulder. 

“I see” Came a simple response. She reassumed her watch on the window.

The red haired girl looked down. She couldn’t tell whether the silence was awkward or comforting. The only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat and the curtains moved by the wind.   
“Do not be mistaken, Miss Akane” The girl jumped at the sudden break of the silence “I do am pleased to meet you” Kuroko glanced back again, a small smile playing on her lips. 

Akane giggled at that, making Kuroko chuckle very quietly “I am too, Kuroko”

=================================================================

The Crane shuddered, shaking off the water. The Phoenix doing the same. Two spirits has been sitting on a tree branch while their owners were standing in the rain. Or rather Kuroko was since Akane was laughing, dancing and jumping into the puddles. 

“Miss Akane…” Kuroko sneezed “How long is this going to take? I do not wish to catch a cold”

Akane stopped and looked at the drenched girl. Pondering for a moment she grabbed her hands and pulled her into a strong embrace.

“Miss Aka…?!” Kuroko halted when the Secretary wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“C’mon, crane” Akane giggled, using the nickname she adopted for the President “Live a little!”

Kuroko snorted, looking away “I am living, Miss Akane” She said sternly.   
The red haired girl shook her head before grabbing Kuroko’s hands and wrapping them around herself. The President looked at her with wide eyes, questioning look in them.

“Like I said” Akane stated as a matter of fact “Live” She spinned them, taking lead.

She felt Kuroko’s hands tighten on her hips. Her friend was tensed. Stiff almost. Not wanting for her to feel stressed she smiled reassuringly. Kuroko sighed, stopping them and looking deeply into Akane’s golden orbs. She chuckled before stepping away.

She bowed, extending her hand “Lady Akane, would you accompany me through this intriguing rainy dance?”

Akane covered her mouth. It was the very first time when someone actually asked her for a dance. Usually it was either an order or she was dragged into it. But with Kuroko, her friend, it was so different. Kuroko saw her as person. Not only a cute face or ‘nice body’. Always minding her thoughts, dreams, feelings.   
Spending her time with her, listening to her stories. Not judging her but giving advices. Holding her in high regard…

“Lady Akane?” Kuroko repeated.

The aforementioned girl took her hand and bowed herself “I would be honoured, Lady Kuroko”

The President looked at her fondly. She let Akane hug herself to her before moving slowly to the song only they could hear.

“This is nice” Akane whispered, placing her head on her friend’s chest. Her blush covering her face. Kuroko placed her head on top of Akane’s.   
Both of them felt as if the border of friendship was broken. Passed through some time ago. But neither could tell what was it. Yet.

=================================================================

“No! I don’t care if you are a President or the Vice President! That doesn’t change a thing!” Akane screamed, seeing how Kuroko was walking away. Loosing to Megami really damaged Kuroko’s pride. Despite her strict behaviour, anger got to her. Poor Gema didn’t know what hit him when he teased Kuroko about losing.

The spiritual Crane bumped into her when Kuroko stopped abruptly. She clenched her fist to the point when her knuckles turned white. Panting heavily she raised her head to the sky, trying to calm herself. Seeing her chance, Akane slowly approached her, the red Phoenix sitting next to the Crane.

“Look…” Akane said “I… I may not know how you feel… but… if there’s anything I can do… “She fidget with the hem of her skirt.

“I… I am to ask of you to…” The Secretary perked at the sound of her friend’s voice “to… let’s just go and enjoy each other’s company…”

“Of course…” Akane put her hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

=================================================================

Kuroko twirled them, hugging the girl in her arms. She confessed her feelings to the Secretary which caused the girl to jump on her. Luckily, her reflexes were as sharp as her glare. 

“I knew it! I just knew it!” Akane beamed, kissing Kuroko on the cheek. Their spirit circling above their heads. 

“Was I that obvious?” Kuroko asked. Playful glint in her grey eyes.

Akane rolled her eyes “Wasn’t I? Aoi said it was so visible she could almost see hearts in my eyes!”

Kuroko burst with laughter, setting Akane down but keeping her in her arms.

“I love you too… Akane…” Kuroko said, avoiding the formal title. She wanted to grand Akane her wish of calling her by just her name but it was hard for her. Baby steps at first.

“I love you too, crane” Akane kissed her.

=================================================================

Making sure their spirits are in another club the Secretary shoved the books to the ground, sitting on the desk and pulling Kuroko between her legs. Reassuming their kiss she shivered when her blouse came undone. Her panties torn away.  
Never in her wildest dreams she thought of the Vice President as the dominant and passionate one. But boy, was she turned on by this.  
She heard a quiet growl. Before she could react, she felt her swollen lips being spread. Moaning loudly, she held her lover’s head to her chest, feeling the two fingers inside. Propping herself, she spread her legs wider, shaking when Kuroko’s growl sent shivers to her nipple. 

Her left hand entangling in the black locks, the other one covering her mouth. Last they needed was for someone to catch them.  
Kuroko used her thumb to play with Akane’s clit. Tongue licking the pink nipple.   
Angling her fingers, Kuroko pressed against her G-spot.

“F-fuck!” Akane orgasmed hard. Grabbing at Kuroko’s shoulders she tried to keep herself steady. She saw stars behind her eyes. She grabbed at the back of Kuroko’s head before kissing her roughly. Their tongues fighting for dominance. 

=================================================================

“I am sure your mind just circled the Earth twice. What are you thinking about?”

Akane yelped in surprise. Was she so deep in thoughts?

Kuroko placed her hand on her lover’s shoulder before pushing her on her back. She looked deeply into the golden orbs. Her breath stopped for a moment at the sight of pure love and adoration in them.   
The happy girl tangled her hands in the dark locks, pulling Kuroko for a deep yet loving kiss. She hummed when she felt a hand wonder along her thigh. 

“I love you. So much” She whispered when they broke apart. 

The Vice President took her hand, kissing it. She gave Akane an eskimo kiss, smiling when hearing a soft giggle.

“I was just thinking about us, you know? How we met, that dance in the rain, the moment you said you love me…” The red haired girl had a dreamy expression. She put her arms around her lover, gently pulling her on top.

“Akane… I’m kinda heavy…” Kuroko said. 

“I welcome it with opened arms” Akane nuzzled into Kuroko’s neck, giving it a quick peck. 

“You. Are. Too. Cute” Kuroko spoke between the kisses to Akane’s head.

This caused Akane to laugh “That I am” she agreed when she calmed down.

Kuroko rolled her eyes playfully. She rolled off Akane. Before her lover could protest, she was pulled on top of the Vice President. Taking the hint she placed her head on Kuroko’s chest. Arms holding her close.

“Akane?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I love you too”


End file.
